Star Wars Red Like Rose's
by The Ultimate Penguin
Summary: A Long Time Ago In A Galaxy Far, Far Away...The Universes of Star Wars and RWBY Collided in a epic adventure of galactic per portions as Ruby Rose struggles with the seduction of the light side of the force makes her question all that's she has learned from her master Darth Vader
1. Prologue Red

Star Wars Red like Roses

Chapter 1: Prologue Red

"Talking"

' _Thinking_ '

 **Me own nothing Star Wars and RWBY are owned by every one that has rights to it.**

* * *

 ** _A Long Time Ago In A Galaxy Far, Far Away..._**

 ** _Star Wars_**

 ** _Red Like Rose's_**

 ** _The galaxy is on the brink of total darkness._**

 ** _The Galactic Empire has overthrown the Republic and now holds countless worlds in a grip of fear._**

 ** _The Jedi Knights have been all but destroyed._**

 ** _Only a handful remain by barely escaping from Imperial forces, forced into hiding across the galaxy._**

 ** _The Emperors spies have found a pair Jedi Knights hiding out on the home world of the Wookie's Kashyyk._**

 ** _The Sith Lord Darth Vader has been sent to destroy them..._**

 _"Legends. Stories scattered through time. The Galaxy has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, by-products, of a forgotten past **.** "_

A fleet of Star Destroyer jumps in to the system of Kashyyk ready to punish the Wookie's for high treason against the empire of harboring Jedi.

 _"Life, born from the force, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but it was born into an unforgiving universe."_

On board the flagship of the fleet stood the powerful Sith Lord and supreme commander of the Imperial navy Darth Vader, his mechanical breath could be heard by all station on the bridge of the Devastator. "My lord, shall will begin are assault on the system of Kashyyk?" Ask his commanding officer aboard The Devastator.

"You may begin the assault Admiral." replied Darth Vader as The admiral bowed and turned to the rest of the bridge. "Notify the fleet Lord Vader has authorized the assault!" With that they began destruction of Kashyyk

 _"An inevitable darkness to corrupt life set its sight on life and all of its creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning life's brief existence to the void_ **."**

"Prepare my shuttle." The Sith demanded of the admiral standing next to him." Yes, my lord!"

 _"However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite the flames change, and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named 'The Force'_ **.** _"_

 ** _Down On Kashyyk_**

The Assault was going swimmingly for the empire the wookies did even stand a chance the attack was so sudden that the wookies had no time to prepare they were being slaughtered left and right mowed down by the Stormtroopers as they walked through their villages as tie fighters bombed their forest setting them ablaze in the process. The Sith Lord's shuttle landed on the outside of the village. The shuttles landing door opened up and walked out the Dark Lord igniting his blood red lightsaber as his shuttle takes off, and Vader walked towards the gate of the village cutting down four Wookie warriors, Vader makes it to the gate and destroyed it with a massive force push.

 _"Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life."_

As Darth Vader made his way through the wookies village slaughtering any Wookie Warriors that dared get in his way. Eventually, he comes to a hut it where he sensed his target. The hut was relatively large with a second story that wrapped around the enormous tree behind it. All the windows have been shuttered as a woman with red hair in a pure white cloak and silver eyes walks out side, to try and confront the dark lord.

 _"But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone… darkness will return_ **.** _"_

"Dark Lord! Whatever you want, you won't find it here! Turn back!" The woman shouts from the door way.

"You can't disguise yourself from me...Jedi." Accused Darth Vader the redhead woman. She tried to force push him away but The Sith merely raised his hand stopping it from doing anything. The woman clicks her tongue as she ignited her white light saber getting into a form 4 battle stance, Darth Vader did the same as the woman igniting his light saber and dropping into his form 5 battle stance. The Jedi rushed Darth Vader and swung horizontally at his knees but Darth Vader blocked her strike band begun to parrying her by using his superior strength to fling her away from him, the Jedi flipped backwards from the force of Darth Vader strike lading keenly on her feet, she looked up and saw the dark lord in front of her ready to cleave her into with his lightsaber overhead.

'How is he that fast!' She shouted in her mind with slight fear as she narrowly dogged rolled away from the Siths strike as in cut a good portion of her cloak off. The Jedi rose to her feat as she activated her second white light saber and took up a defensive Jar'kai stance, she started to sense something familiar about The Sith Lord but she could place it so she dismissed it and waited for him to strike.

 _"So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called 'free world' but take heed… there will be no victory in strength_ **.** _"_

After a while of exchanging blows, the Jed realized that she was going to lose. She had no way of breaking through Darth Vader's defense, and she was running low on stamina and from what she could tell Darth Vader had stamina for days. They were back in a lightsaber hold and the familiar feeling came back about the Sith this but time the feeling it was much stronger and her eyes widen when she began to recognize it.

"Anakin?" The Jedi questioned in disbelief to which angered Vader at hearing his name.

"Anakin Skywalker is dead Summer!" Vader venomously says as he breaks the lightsaber hold they were in and in one quick motion destroys the Jedi's lightsabers causing her to fall on to the ground. The Sith Lord started to force choke Summer, as he walked into the hut behind summer.

"I sense someone far more powerful nearby. Where is your master?"

"My Master? You killed him a long time ago, Is the Dark Side clouding your mind Anakin?" Sumer mockingly asked him. She couldn't see it but she could sense Vader's malice coming off him in droves at the mention of his name again.

"Then you shall join him in death." Vader said coldly as he raised his saber to cut down the levitating Summer. Right before the blade touched Summer his light saber was ripped from his hand and into the hands of a little girl with red hair like summers.

"A Daughter?" Vader Question as looked down at the little girl holding his lightsaber. Summers eyes where wide in fear as she little ruby standing there.

"RUN RUBY!" Summer yelled out to her daughter as Vader snapped her neck. Ruby watched with tearful, freighted eyes as she watched summer flop down onto the floor as Vader slowly approached her. Vader heard the sound of marching boots as a squadron of Stormtroopers busted into the hut.

"Lord Vader?" The officer of the squad said as he ran into the building, he saw Ruby with Vader's light saber in her hands he the single the Stormtroopers to fire at her. But before the bolts hit her Vader force pulled the lightsaber to him deflecting the bolts and proceed to kill the entire squad in front of Ruby.

"Come with me more will be here soon." Vader said as he walked up to Ruby.

 _"But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten; things that require a smaller, more honest soul."_

 **14 Years Later**

"You were weak when I found you. Now hatred is your strength." Vader says in front of an 18-year-old kneeling Ruby who's wearing a tattered red hooded cloak on top of a tattered black crop top, with diamond shaped holes surrounding her neck, that exposes her midriff that has a chunk of dull purple and red armor on her midsection, Red tattered ribbons where rapped around both her arms. For pants she wore two-colored tattered pants; the legs of his pants were dull red with several of what looked like buttons on the hem that appeared to attach the legs to the rest of the cloth, which were dark-colored. With worn black boots rapped in tattered red ribbons.

"Now the dark side is with you, Rise my apprentice." Vader said as he knighted Ruby.

"What thy bidding master?" Ruby asked as she rose up from her kneeling position only coming up Vader's torso in height as she swept her long red hair over her shoulder.

"Your training is almost complete; the time has come for you to face your first true test." Vader answered his apprentices question. With that news Ruby was delighted to hear this but she dares not show that to her master, for what happen last time when showed any emotion besides anger.

"Have your spies located a Jedi? Ruby questioned.

"Yes. Master Rahm Kota. He is attacking a Critical Imperial Shipyard, kill him and bring me his lightsaber." Vader said as he turned towards the window into the infinite void of space. Ruby bowed her head.

"I Shall leave at once then."

"The Emperor has dispatched two inquisitors to deal with Kota, he must not know you exist, kill everyone on board, the inquisitors, imperials, and Kota's me alike leave no witnesses." Vader told Ruby right before she left the room. Ruby turned towards her master and bowed her head.

"As You wish my master."

* * *

 **That shall be the ending to the first chapter of my new story hoped you all liked it this one I've been wanting to do now for awhile now and dont worry if you guys read my other stories i haven't given up on them its just writers block is a massive bitch well then with out further a due**

 **Leave a fav a follow and a review.**

 **(Put on Epic background music and set off explosion's)**

 **AND UNTIL NEXT TIME THE ULTIMATE PENGUIN OUT! ;)**


	2. Jedi, Inquisitors, and Apprentice

Star Wars Red like Roses

Chapter 2: Jedi, Inquisitors, and Apprentice.

"Talking"

' _Thinking_ '

 **Me own nothing Star Wars and RWBY are owned by every one that has rights to it.**

* * *

Ruby trekked through the dark hallways of the landing bay. She had to focus on the upcoming mission, carefully imagining various plans and scenarios to aid her in her mission. Then, she felt it, A disturbance in the Force. There was danger nearby.

Acting quickly, she turned and ignited her crimson crossgaurd lightsaber just in time to block a sapphire blade from cutting her down.

It was Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Acting quickly Obi-Wan delivered quick horizontal slashes with her lightsaber, unfortunately Ruby was just as fast and anticipated every strike.

Effortlessly deflecting each strike, she called upon the Force and pushed Obi-Wan backwards and onto her back. Without missing a beat, Ruby jumped forward and brought her lightsaber down and pierced Obi-Wan's chest.

At their point in time, a brilliant white flash engulfed the Jedi, and in her place was droid.

"Ah! Mistress! Another excellent duel!" Complimented the droid, Ruby laughed.

"Hey PENNY." Her voice contained a hint of mirth. "You caught me by surprise. I haven't fought that training program in years; I thought you'd erased it."

The droid sighed.

"I had hoped that by using an older training module I would catch you off guard and allow me to finally kill you." The droid said, as if that were the most normal thing in the galaxy. "I'm sorry I failed you again." Apologized the droid.

"I'm sure you'll keep trying." Said Ruby. "Just do me a favor and don't-" She stopped midsentence. As she turned the corner and finally saw her ship, the Rogue Shadow, she also saw a young woman working on it.

Grabbing PENNY by the shoulders he dragged her behind another ship.

"PENNY. PENNY!" She whispered urgently.

"Hm? Why are we whispering?" Questioned the droid.

Ruby gestured to the woman.

"Who is she?" She questioned. Peeking around the corner, PENNY got a good look at the object of her Mistress's curiosity.

"Ah, yes! Your new pilot has finally arrived, Mistress. **ACCESSING IMPERIAL RECORDS**." PENNY's body cast a hologram around itself, morphing into the young woman.

She was very beautiful. She stood at about five-foot-nine and had a curvy physique. The conservative Captains uniform did nothing to hold back her expansive breasts, which had to have been D cups at the least. Her wide hips drew attention to her large buttocks and thighs. Despite the curviness of her body, one could still see the impressive fitness that she maintained. Her stomach and arms were very toned, and no doubt very strong. Ruby was certain that she had experience in hand-to-hand combat. Physically, she was the perfect marriage of fitness, strength and femininity.

Looking up at her face, she had fair skin, like her, and a round adorable face. Atop her head were thick wavy locks of blood red hair. Her eyes were a sharp green.

PENNY continued with her hologram and spoke in the young woman's voice, explaining her history to Ruby.

"Captain Pyrrha Nikos. Age sixteen." She spoke in a Coruscanti accent. "Born on Coruscant, and became the youngest student ever to be accepted into the Imperial Academy. Decorated combat pilot with over one hundred combat missions, and commanding officer during the bombing of Callos. Handpicked by Lord Vader to lead her Black Squadron, but later reassigned to a top secret mission." PENNY finished.

Before either of them could say anything, Pyrrha's voice rang out from behind their hiding place.

"Is there a psychological profile in there too?" She questioned, unamused.

PENNY released the hologram.

"Actually yes, but it's restriced." she answered. PENNY looked between her Mistress and Pyrrha. She stared at her defiantly, and Ruby stood there without a care. Leaning forward and using her robotic hand covered her faces she spoke to her Mistress.

"Oh Mistress, I can tell you she's going to be impossible to reprogram." Silence reigned for a few moments before Ruby spoke up.

"Do you know why you're-" Her cold voice was interrupted by Pyrrha's.

"Yes. My orders are clear. I'm to keep your ship running and take you wherever it is that you need to go."

"Did Vader tell you that he killed our last pilot?"

"No." She turned and led them both to the ship. "But I can only assume that _he_ gave Lord Vader a reason to do so. _I_ will not." She answered simply.

"I hope so, I'm sick of training new pilots." Ruby said she looked up at her ship, looking over her work. "What have you done to my ship?"

Stopping behind the pair, she watched Ruby and PENNY look over her work.

"I've, uh, taken the liberty of updating the _Rogue Shadow_ 's sensor array. Now, you will be able to spy on any suspect ships in the entire system." She reported. "You _are_ one of Vader's spies?" She asked.

Ruby halted her ascension into the ship and turned to look at her.

"You don't need to know anything about my missions except _where_ I'm going." She said authoritatively. "Now, I need a jump to Nar Shadda, can you handle that?" She demanded. Pyrrha started to climb the ramp into the ship.

" _Of course_." She responded arrogantly, passing her by on the ramp. Ruby rolled her eyes, as she walked up the ramp.

 **Over Nar Shadda**

Floating above Nar Shadda, the _Rogue Shadow_ remained in stealth mode to avoid detection for the time being.

Aboard the ship was Ruby, Pyrrha and PENNY. Ruby was preparing for her encounter with the Jedi Master. Turning in her seat, Ruby addressed PENNY.

"PENNY, give me the target." The droid stood obediently and quickly turned into Rahm Kota.

"According to Imperial Records, Master Rahm Kota was a respected General in the Clone Wars." Spoke PENNY in the general's voice.

"You're hunting Jedi." Stated Pyrrha. There was surprise in her voice.

Ruby turned to face her for a moment, before turning back to PENNY. Her voice rang out with authority.

"I bring Darth Vader's enemies to justice." She said simply and turned towards her again. "Now, so do you." PENNY continued her report.

"Master Kota was a military genius, but he felt that clone soldiers were unfit for battle, instead he relied on her own militia."

"So, there were no clones in his squad when Order 66 was issued." Realized Pyrrha.

"And after Order 66 he vanished. Official Imperial records actually claim he's dead." PENNY finished her report and shut down her hologram. Pyrrha addressed Ruby.

"Why come out of hiding and attack the Empire now?"

Ruby simply turned in her chair and focused on the computer before her.

"He wants to be found."

"Then we're walking into a trap." She realized. "How many pilots have you lost before me?"

"Seven." Stated Ruby without batting an eye. Pyrrha's mouth fell open in shock.

"Excellent." She said.

"I'm taking an escape pod down to the Command Center. When I turn on my tracker, only then will you come for me." Ruby said.

"How long will that be?" Asked Pyrrha.

"If I don't turn it on in an hour, assume I'm dead and return to base." Ruby ordered. Pyrrha nodded and watched her head down to the lower levels. Moments later her screen flashed, indicating that an escape pod was launched.

 **On The Station**

A jade green lightsaber cut through the last Imperial Stormtrooper in the building. Deactivating his lightsaber, Jedi Master Rahm Kota began barking orders.

"Lock down the command center and get the hologram projector up and running." There was a 'yes sir' that came from someone in the squad, Kota only nodded in acknowledgment. "Tell all squads to fan out and funnel any remaining opposition towards us. Place explosive charges on levels 2, 5 and 12, just like we planned."

"General Kota!" One of his men called to him urgently. He was looking at a hologram of a rapidly descending escape pod. Whoever it was, was no doubt trying to slip by their defenses. "He's here." Said the soldier.

"I've finally drawn you out of hiding." He said, mostly to himself. "Lower the containment field on hangar 12 and tell the men to get into position."

 **On A different part of the Station**

A black haired girl clad in a sleeveless jacket, long gloves, stiletto heel boots, a black glass mask, and several straps with containers of powdered dust lined across her pants. complimented by her black bow. The girl sat on a storage box, watching dogfight in space outside the station.

"Blake," a red haired man clad in all black with a white mask and red hair called as he approached her. "It's time..."

Blake turned her head toward him, allowing him to see her amber eyes. "Okay," she replied, hesitantly.

 **On A different part of the Station**

Ruby walked through the hallway heading to the command center. Using the force, she opened every door that she came across. Until finally stepping onto the balcony of the command center, the aged general stood on the ground level spun around igniting his emerald lightsaber, a glare gave way to look of confusion as he stared up at ruby.

"heh." A dry chuckle escaped Kota's mouth. "A girl? Months of attacking imperial targets and Vader sends a _girl_ to fight me?"

"You're a fool to think you could fight my master, he is far more powerful than you, old man." Ruby said as she jumped down from the balcony igniting her blood red cross-saber in the processes.

"That is yet to be seen." Kota said as he darted at Ruby with a two handed horizontal slash downward on her witch she simply lifted her lightsaber to block it, and in that second of the block with her free right had she forced pushed him of her into a control. Kota looked up and saw Ruby's eyes covered by her bangs and a sadistic grin on her face as he blinked and she was gone with rose petals where she was.

"You'll never find that out because this control center will be your tomb!" Kota heard Ruby said from behind him as she brought down her cross-guard lightsaber down intending to cut the old general down the middle. Kota brought up his lightsaber and guarded the incoming blow, he was surprised by the weight of the blow carried.

"I'm surprised girl, your attacks have some weight to them." Kota complimented the young apprentice as he deflected the blow and rolled away from Ruby.

"I'm surprised you blocked that but I guess you are a Jedi _Master_ after all." Ruby said with heavy sarcasm at the rank Kota held.

 **On A, different part of the Station**

Blake and the man Both of them vaulted off the railing as a formation of tie fighters passed by. As they landed, they both jumped of the tie fighters landing to the other side of the chasm. The man took out his lightsaber and cut the door down.

The man sheathed his saber as the blast door fell open for them to enter. The hallway was filled with surprised Kota's men. "Looks like we're going to be doing this the hard way," the man smiled as he gripped his saber. As he said this the red lights on the droids flickered on, showing that they were activating.

"Don't be so dramatic," Blake sighed as the soldiers prepared for combat.

"Intruder!" one of the soldiers blared as revved up his miniguns. "Identify yourself!"

* * *

 **Leave a fav a follow and a review.**

 **(Put on Epic background music and set off explosion's)**

 **AND UNTIL NEXT TIME THE ULTIMATE PENGUIN OUT! ;)**


End file.
